


И почему меня никто не любит?

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер - мастер многоходовых интриг. Питер - отличный актёр. Но иногда ему приходится задаваться вопросом, не попался ли он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И почему меня никто не любит?

\- И почему меня никто не любит? - спросил Питер потолок, громко вздыхая.  
\- Потому что ты саркастичный ублюдок, - спокойно бросил Айзек, не отрываясь от книжки. - Но на самом деле вокруг тебя полно людей, которые тебя любят. Но им просто неебически сложно это делать.  
\- Следи за языком, - автоматически одёрнул его Питер.  
\- Мне приходится использовать обсценную лексику, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание к моим словам. Иначе ты снова пропустишь их мимо ушей в слепой жалости к себе бедному и несчастному.  
\- Я услышал тебя! - возмутился Питер. - Вот же маленький паршивец, тебя кто так разговаривать научил?  
\- И что же я сказал? - скептически спросил Айзек, понимая голову.  
\- Что где-то здесь есть люди, которым я нравлюсь? - с видимой неуверенностью предположил Питер, всё так же разглядывая потолок.  
\- Люди, окружающие тебя, действительно тебя любят, - Айзек отложил книгу в сторону и повернулся к лежащему на диване Питеру. - Иначе давно бы уже убили тебя. Окончательно. Насовсем. Потому что в реальности ты ещё больший засранец, чем можешь казаться, и каждый из нас по несколько раз на дню запрашивает пространство, вот как ты сейчас, почему тебя до сих пор ещё никто не убил. Иногда ты так можешь довести, что любой из стаи против твоего опыта и силы всё равно разорвал бы тебя на одной ярости.  
\- Оу... - Питер вдруг улыбнулся. - Приятно слышать. Но я спрашивал, почему у меня нет такого, как, например, у Стайлза...  
\- В смысле? - непонимающе нахмурился Айзек.  
\- Ну, поцелуйчики, обнимашки... - Питер мечтательно вздохнул, - секс...  
\- Ты точнее запросы формулируй, - недовольно буркнул Айзек. - Любовь и занятия любовью будто одно и то же, но всё равно несколько в разных плоскостях. Попробуй ещё раз.  
\- Ок. Где мой секс? - Питер скосил глаза на молодого оборотня и спросил. - Правильно?  
\- Нормально, - Айзек снова отвернулся к книге. - Теперь жди, когда тебе ответят.  
\- Ааааайзек, - позвал парня Питер, хитро прищурившись в его сторону. - Пока я тут жду ответа, не одолжишь дядюшке Питеру немного целовашек и обнимашек?  
\- Неа, - лениво отозвался Айзек, уткнувшись в книгу. - Продать могу.  
Питер резко сел на диване, вцепившись в обивку пальцами. Айзек медленно развернулся к нему, его скулы горели румянцем, но взгляд был твёрд.  
\- Назови цену, - хрипло потребовал Питер.  
\- Целовашки... Обнимашки... Секс?


End file.
